We were all so wrong
by Fayeana
Summary: The United Nations believed they had prevented the virus from reaching the West continents, but they were wrong… - Back on track with new chapters soon :D
1. Doyle, the lone gunman

The United Kingdoms believed they had prevented the virus from spreading further into Europe, but they were wrong. The United Nations believed they had prevented the virus from reaching the West continents, but they were wrong…

**

* * *

**

**Notice**: I do not own any rights to the movies _**28 days later **_or_** 28 weeks later**_

* * *

**28 weeks after the original Outbreak, civilians reinstated in safe zone**

_Doyle: We thought we had it under control, but I guess we were wrong. The units that we had to protect the civilians are scattered across the city and most of them are probably dead by now… We did everything we could to contain i__t, but it all happened so fast! It got to a point where we couldn't even see the difference anymore; which ones were infected, which were not. We have been given the ultimate order and it's our ultimate attempt at limiting our failure._

The voice that echoed in his ear was distorted and oddly calm.

''This is Sergeant Stone. We are now engaging code red, I repeat, we are now engaging code red.''

Stone feared this order would come, but as the Commanding Officer, he knew he had to apply it without any hesitation. At this point, it was a matter of life or death, not only for his men and himself, but for the entire country.

Sweat was rolling down his forehead as he brought the radio to his mouth, taking a deep breath before pressing the button with determination.

''Attention all units, we are now engaging code red, I repeat, we are now engaging code red. You are to put all of them down. No one must leave the perimeter. I repeat, none of them must leave the perimeter alive.''

_Doyle: But then again, we failed miserably. We knew the risks it would imply if we did not follow that order, but the idea of killing all of them for the greater good did not appeal to all of us.__ We tried to rescue some, but lost most of them to our own snipers while attempting to get out of the city. We barely made it to safety before the higher powers sent planes to firebomb the zone in order to prevent further spreading. Those of us who had survived so far thought we would be safe for a while. Hope poured through when a fellow soldier of mine contacted us and announced he was on his way with a helicopter, but we were not out of the woods yet. When the infected appeared on the horizon as we were waiting for Flynn, panic re-surfaced and we were forced to return into the wrecked city. Flynn was going to get us at the Wembley Stadium, but that meant we had to avoid not only the infected, but the military reinforcements, also ordered with code red. When we got cornered by the two different groups, I got Andy, Tammy and Scarlet into a car and when we realised it was not starting, I knew I had no choice… _

_For the greater good._

* * *

I received a comment, some time ago, saying that my interpretation of ''code red was incorrect and that this story might be amusing for someone that had not seen the movie but it had many other things that were incorrect''. I would like to add that this is a fanfiction **inspired** from the movies, that the first few chapters are short and only a quick sum up, from my point of view, of the major events surrounding some of the main characters in the two movies. The rest of the plot surrounding this whole fanfiction is of my own creation. In simple words, I have not tried to relay verbatim the scenario of the movies, I just went with my impressions of them. Enjoy the next chapters! :)


	2. A doctor's dedication

Here is chapter two!

**

* * *

**

**Notice**: I do not own any rights to the movies _**28 days later **_or**_ 28 weeks later_ **

* * *

**28 weeks after the original Outbreak, safe zone and city taken over by both infected and military forces**

_Scarlet: I could see Doyle in the rear view mirror, covered in flames, his blue eyes tearing up as he knew what he had to give up. At that exact moment, I promised myself I would not let his sacrifice be in vain. Andy and Tammy would be safe, no matter what. _

A masked soldier grabbed his radio as the car was moving away.

''Air patrol, this is Ground 0-3. We have civilians moving in your area in a small vehicle, do you have visual? Over.''

He waited a few seconds.

''Ground 0-3, this is Air patrol, we do have a visual. In pursuit, I repeat, in pursuit. Over.''

Nodding his head briefly, the man responded.

''Roger that Air patrol, Unit returning to base after clean up. Ground 0-3 Out.''

_Scarlet: It was not an easy task to drive in the infested city. We were pursued by army helicopters and the air was barely breathable with all the gas that had been spread. As it was our only chance of survival, we headed for the subway. We would run through the tunnels to reach the stadium where Flynn would be waiting for us with air transport. We could barely see our own hands in the pitch black darkness and, feeling as if the walls were closing in on us, it made a chill crawl up my spine. Using Doyle's rifle's dark vision sight, we got deeper into the station and started making our way down. It was not long before the ground felt weird, soft and hard at the same time. I held in a gasp when I figured it was actually corpses we were stepping on and I made sure the kids did not know. As we were climbing down the escalator, we suddenly heard that distinctive scream, that horrifying guttural sound. Andy and Tammy tripped over bodies in their haste to move away from what was coming and fell into the dark bellow. I started looking around frantically, yelling their names, praying that I would find them quickly, but only Tammy could be seen. I grabbed her arm in a hurry and when I turned around, there he was…_

_Don._

His eyes were a deep red, just like the blood covering what was left of his clothes. His movements were spasmodic and his head was twitching sideways as he groaned eagerly. Violence and blood lust were the only things driving his mind and his limbs. He could not see in the dark, but he could smell her perfectly; the scent of flesh, the smell of fear. Incapable of waiting any longer, he jumped on Scarlet with a deep hate overpowering him. Grabbing the gun in her hands while clawing at her in rage, he started bashing her face and chest with all of his strength, screaming and coughing blood. After just a few hits, her life faded away in a silent sob of pain.

* * *

Onto the next!


	3. To free the rage

Here is chapter 3!

**

* * *

**

**Notice**: I do not own any rights to the movies _**28 days later **_or**_ 28 weeks later_ **

* * *

**28 weeks after the original Outbreak, city's underground transports**

_Tammy: I screamed her name over and over, but she would not answer me. __Crawling and groping around, I could taste the salinity of the tears dripping down my face and feel their warmth as they fell on my hands. For a moment, I had forgotten about everything that was going on, about my little brother that was still lost and alone somewhere in the station. I could faintly hear the screams and fast footsteps in the distance, my vision blurred from despair. As my fingers brushed against something cold and stiff, a voice roared deep inside of me…_

''Snap out of it! Go, now!''

_Tammy: Suddenly, I felt a rush of furry race through my veins and I tighten__ed my grip on the loaded weapon. In a burst of swiftness, I jumped on my feet and ran over the remaining bodies, making my way towards the far-off struggle sounds._

Both of their voices were echoing on the tunnel's walls in a strange cacophony: his so horrible and the little boy's, breathless and afraid. A bright light could be seen not that far away as if it had been the light of salvation, but the darkness behind him was catching up and he could feel the stench of its hunger on the back of his neck. Andy felt a heavy weight push down on him and the light disappeared completely as he stumbled. He had hardly touched the ground and yet he had been turned face up, forced to look at his father, so changed and monstrous. Andy was not even fighting, hopeless and weak, as Don soaked him in blood as to mark his territory.

_Tammy: My lungs were hurting, but I had to keep going. The screams had stopped and the dread it inspired was unbearable. I was expecting the worse and, for once, I was right. Father was sitting on top of Andy, splashing and__, literally, painting his dust covered skin in red. I could do nothing but stare, paralyzed and briefly emotionless. He was not even fighting…_

A sharp pain overran his body as Don violently sank his teeth in the soft spot between his neck and shoulder. Andy's blood spilled out and Don's filled the opened wound. Andy felt a strange pulsation in his left, brown eye and what he could see through it slowly turned to a dark pink.

A loud bang resonated around them.

Don lifted his head and let out a furious scream.

Tammy had frowned and a subtle smoke drifted off the tip of the riffle.

Don stood up and took a step forward.

Another loud bang echoed and one of his knees fell to the floor.

The rage in his eyes was worst than it was in any of the other infected. He pushed himself up and started running towards Tammy.

Don was abruptly stopped in his momentum as his chest had been pierced of many holes.

Tammy was holding up the gun, her forefinger placed firmly over the trigger. She looked unshakable.

_Tammy: I forced myself to think that he was not my dad anymore. He was one of them, one of those who would never come back. The only comfort I got from shooting was that he__ would now be with mom up there, in a better place. When his body fell, I knew I had to finish it, finish it all. So I walked slowly to him and when his gaze crossed mine, images of our once happy family stormed in my mind._

**Bang!**

* * *

Starting from next chapter, I will get into the ''new'' story. Characters from the movies will still be used though :P Onto the next!


	4. The awakening

Chapter 4! Now we should be getting into the unknown as I am initiating the plot that follows the movies. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Notice**: I do not own any rights to the movies _**28 days later **_or**_ 28 weeks later_ **

* * *

**2 days after the original Outbreak, on the other side of the ocean**

The radio in the small dinning room was on, but no one was there to listen. A composed female voice read the daily news.

_''…has been found in an alley late at night yesterday. The authorities have yet to identify the body and an autopsy should be conducted today to determine the cause of death. No further comments were made by police officers…''_

The clock indicated 06:59 am in big red numbers and a low snoring sound, much more like purring, could be heard close by.

''…_families have been forced out of their homes as the raging blaze could not be stopped by local firefighters. We don't know yet if the fire was accidental or criminal. Detective Beauchemin of the fire brigade revealed to our…''_

The clock switched to 07:00 am and a loud buzz sound tore apart the calm aura of the room.

''Holy sh…'', she yelled as she sat right up in her bed. With an angry gesture, she grabbed the clock, unplugged it and threw it on a pile of dirty clothes. ''God, I hate mornings!''

The guy laying next to her mumbled in his sleep but kept his eyes closed, pulling a fluffy pillow over his head. Her toes peeked out from the sheets and a violent shiver ran up her spine.

''For Christ's sake! Why is it always so fucking cold in here!'' She pushed on her boyfriend's shoulder and he slipped off the bed with a surprised yelp. ''Stupid basement…''

As she stood up to put her slippers and favorite kangaroo sweater on, a puny and still sleepy voice emerged from the floor.

''Why'd you go and do that for?'', he said, while pulling himself up.

She touched her finger to her lips and shrugged. ''I don't know… I guess I just felt like it.''

With an amused smile, she left the room, soon followed by Nicholas who headed for the bathroom, next to the kitchen.

''Want one?'', she said, instinctively taking two cups out.

''Sure…'', he said, yawning and laying a hand on the wall in front of him as he was evacuating the previous evening's beer.

_''…investments. We will now go to Cedric for a quick review of Montreal's current traffic status. Cedric?'' _The voice then changed to a man's. _''Thank you Julie…''_

''Yeah, yeah… We already know. It's going to be hell on the roads again. Don't you think so?'' She said, addressing Nicholas. Her last words were a bit muffled by the doughnut she was holding in her teeth.

''Would not surprise me one bit… Hey give me that!'' He then stole the doughnut from her mouth with his own as she was passing by him.

''You know I hate it when you just pee like that, like a drunk moron.'' She said, now clearly, as she was putting down the coffee cups on the table.

''Yep!'' He responded with a big smile, as if he was proud of it. He flushed the toilet, pulled up his boxers with one hand and then took a big bite from his chocolate doughnut.

She rolled her eyes.

''It's a guy thing, you know.''

''Yeah, unfortunately, I know.'' She went back in the kitchen and came back to the dinning room with more doughnuts, butter and bread. ''Can you go get the milk, please?''

''Sure thing.'' He answered, now holding the doughnut in his teeth while washing his hands.

_''…and that is all for your morning news, it seems we will have a beautiful day so, enjoy it while it lasts!'' _A popular song then started playing and Nicholas turned off the radio as he brought the milk to the table.

Emilie let out a long sigh and took a bite from her toast, stirring some milk and sugar in her coffee.

''I hate mornings…''

* * *

A lil' introduction chapter here. You'll be seeing more of these two soon enough! Onto the next!


	5. It begins

Yay! Here is chapter 5! Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Notice**: I do not own any rights to the movies _**28 days later **_or**_ 28 weeks later_ **

* * *

**2 days after the original Outbreak, on the other side of the ocean**

After breakfast, as she usually did, Emilie took a long, revigorating shower. She would always sit in the bath tub and, wrapping her arms around her knees to press them against her chest, let the warm water caress her pale skin. It was one of the rare moments of the day where she could forget about everything and escape, somewhere out there. Her mind would drift away peacefully until Nicholas would mess with the sink. Everytime he did that, the water temperature would drop drastically and it let her know that he needed to wash up too.

''Yeah, yeah! I'm coming out! Give me a sec…'', she yelled for him to hear from behind the door.

''I know!'', he responded with a laugh.

Taking another 5 minutes to actually wash, she remembered why she was up early: work. She hated her job, but it was the only one she had found that matched her school schedule. Making a face, she wrapped a towel around her body then got out of the bathroom. Nicholas was waiting in front of the door, his clothes in his hands.

''I don't know why we can't take our shower together. That way, I would not end up with cold water''. He peeked at her barely covered bottom.

''Cause you're a pervert and I would never get to work on time''. She grinned and pulled her towel wide open, facing him, halfway down the corridor to their bedroom.

He dropped the clothes he was holding and faked biting his left hand's fingers while shaking the right as if it had been burning. Then, with a smile, he grabbed his stuff and entered the bathroom.

Emilie and Nicholas left the apartment around 8:15 and kissed lightly for they were going in different directions. He was ridding his bike to work and she was taking the bus.

''Don't wait for me tonight, I'll probably work late again. Love you!''

''Love you too!'' Emilie answered as he disappeared around the corner.

The day at work was long and laborious for Emilie. They have had an enormous amount of calls for refunds on a cancelled show and all of the customer service agents were mentally exhausted by the time lunch break came. While sitting outside to vent a bit, Emilie overheard some of her colleagues whispering and chattering excitedly:

''Girls, did you watch the news yesterday? They were talking about that strange disease that is spreading around London… Did you watch it? Oh my god, the videos they were showing were so gross! Like, these people were attacking the camera guys and all and like, throwing up all over the place…''

One of the other girls took a puff from her cigarette and said: ''Oh yeah I saw it! They said that it was probably some sort of virus mutation or something… I'm sure it's some government's weird military experiment again. They'll put the blame on some under developed country anyway''. She annoyingly sighed.

The third girl in the group, eyes wide opened, was chewing the tip of a pen nervously. ''Do you think they'll be able to control the epidemic? I mean... There isn't really any danger, I think... They ARE on the other side of the ocean… right? They'll probably find some sort of vaccine or they probably have already started to give it out by now. I mean, they didn't say it was THAT dangerous, right?''

The first girl that had brought the subject up responded, popping a chewing gum bubble: ''Yeah, it's probably something like flu or some sort of weird virus that bugs carry or whatever''.

The second girl added, throwing her finished cigarette on the sidewalk: ''Yeah, the media always exaggerate everything to put fear into people's minds so that they can control everyone. These liars…''

An aggressive beep from Emilie's wrist made her jump a little and reminded her it was time to go back to work. The rest of the day was, not surprisingly, worst than it was in the morning and when 5 o'clock rang, she took off as fast as humanly possible. When she got to the University, her 6 o'clock class had been cancelled for some reason. In a way, she was glad, but she still felt a pinch of anger rise up inside of her as she had made it all the way there for nothing. With what was left of her energy, she barely managed to survive the packed subways and buses to get back home. After locking the door behind her, she walked in the living room, dropped her keys on the table and her bag on the floor. With a long sigh, she laid down on the couch and shut her eyes to rest a bit. Soon, she was thrown into an agitated sleep.

_Emilie: I was laying down on the couch in the living room, it was dark and quiet. It felt as if the air around me was heavy and it made it hard to breath a bit. I called out to Nicholas but he didn't answer. There was no sound at all. This deep silence was making me nervous and I knew, deep down, that something was wrong. I walked to the light switch and tried to flip it on, but nothing happened. The room grew darker and darker and I headed for the exit. Then, I was out of the apartment, pushing on the glass door leading in front of the building. There was a fire on the other side of the street and some cars were crashed in walls or just immobilized in the middle of the road, doors opened. I could not hear the usual singing of the birds or the whistling of the wind. Something moved to my right and I saw but a shadow in the corner of my eye. When I turned around, there was nothing there but the awkward silence and the motionlessness of the scene. I tried to scream for whoever would hear, but only a muted ''hello'' came out of my lips. I started walking, holding my breath for a second, hoping to spot any sign of life. A little further down the street, there was a bus that had fell over a small car but no one seemed to be in either of the vehicles. I was now three blocks down and there was still nothing to be seen on the horizon but crashed cars, trucks, buildings and houses on fire. Then, I could hear a distant hum. It seemed to come from the park, a few meters away. I ran over there and the trees were strangely still. There was no wind at all as if the air had completely disappeared. The hum was louder from here; I could almost feel its pulse through my feet. Everything around me was of an eerie shimmering green and bright chocolate brown. I catched a shadow in the corner of my eye again, but it was already gone when I turned around to see what it was. I had this distinct impression that someone was watching me and that hum was slowly increasing, pushing me over the edge. I could feel my tears slowly pouring down on my cheeks but instead of being warm, they felt cold as ice. With a shiver, I lifted a hand to dry them up but noticed something red staining my fingers. The hum was so loud by now that I could feel it vibrate through my heart. Looking down, I noticed that both my hands were covered in blood and my once white shirt was now crimson and wet. More tears came falling down my face as confusion overpowered me. The hum suddenly stopped. The only thing I could hear was my shaky, fast paced breath. I slowly looked back up and was struck with fear. There was a man standing in front of me, his face only an inch away from mine. I could smell the stench of death emanating from him. His eyes were filled with hate and as red as the blood on me. I tried to flee but I was completely paralysed. Then I heard his scream; the most frightening scream I had ever heard in all of my life. Like a screech on a chalk board, high-pitched and painful. The monster then grabbed my head and started squeezing with all of his strength as my own scream of distress echoed in the empty park._

* * *

Onto the next!


	6. A glimpse of what is to come

''Sergeant Farrell: Well, I think Bill's got a point. If you look at the whole life of the planet, we... you know, man has only been around for a few blinks of an eye. So if the infection wipes us all out, that is a return to normality.'' - **_28 days later_**

**

* * *

**

**Notice**: I do not own any rights to the movies _**28 days later **_or**_ 28 weeks later_ **

* * *

**2 days after the original Outbreak, on the other side of the ocean**

Emilie awoke abruptly. She was covered in sweat but her hands were cold and stiff. Her breath was rough and somewhat wheezing as her heart was racing into her chest. Sitting quickly up, digging her nails in the cushions, she looked around as if she had expected something to be there, lurking in a corner. The apartment was dark and she could only see the time flashing bright and blue on the DVD reader. It read 10 o'clock. Nicholas did not seem to be back yet. It was almost as if she could still hear the screams inside of her head, haunting and invading. Emilie wiped a hand over her face, trying to chase away the vision of her dream, and shuffled to the kitchen. Switching the light on, she swung open the fridge door and searched for something that would calm her growing hunger. After fixing herself a quick dinner, a weird aftertaste still in the back of her throat, she headed back to the living room and set her plate down on the small coffee table. Picking up the TV controller, she turned the screen on and flipped through the channels, trying to catch the late news. She shrugged as she had just missed them and continued flipping to find something that would put her mind on something else. As she was picking up her fork, her whole body went numb. A sound, down the corridor, had caught her attention: the entrance's door knob was jiggling. Emilie carefully walked towards it and glanced down where she could see some shadows moving about. It was only then that she realized she was not breathing anymore. Stretching an arm, she hesitantly wrapped her fingers around the shaking door knob and it stopped moving all at once.

''Emilie, you there? I forgot my keys!''

She exhaled with relief, closing her eyes briefly, and opened the door to greet her boyfriend Nicholas. With a smile spreading on her face, she looked up to him and she saw them: those red, maddened eyes and she heard the loud clap of his teeth as he grabbed her head.

''Wake up, Emilie. Wake up! For crying out loud, WAKE UP!''

Nicholas was standing over her with a worried look, shaking her shoulders, trying to wake her up. She was still screaming and desperately trying to escape his grasp when she suddenly opened her eyes with a loud ''Noooooooooo!''.

''It was just a nightmare, honey. Just a nightmare… I'm here now. Calm down'', Nicholas whispered while kissing her forehead with compassion and love.

''It was so horrible'', Emilie cried. ''You… you had those… those eyes and it was… oh my god, that scream! There was no one left and… and you were some… some kind of… oh my god, it felt so real!''

''It was just a dream. I'm here with you sweetie. I'm here with you''_**. **_He hugged her in a tight embrace and she eventually calmed.

A few minutes later, the shower's warm water was dripping on both of them as Nicholas held Emilie's naked body in his arms. She was pressed against his chest and he was kissing the top of her head, running his fingers up her spine.

''You heard about that virus that is spreading in the UK?'', she said, breaking the silence.

''Yeah, some guy at work told me about it, why?'', he responded, looking down at her.

She shrugged and looked back at him, a hint of fear still tainting her eyes.'' I don't know… I just have a bad feeling about this...''

* * *

Onto the next!


	7. I was so close

''But I'm more than just a little curious how you're planning to go about making your amends to the dead.

With your halo slipping down, your halo slipping down to choke you now''

**Noose – Perfect Circle**

**Notice**: I do not own any rights to the movies _**28 days later **_or**_ 28 weeks later_ **

* * *

**28 weeks after the original Outbreak, ****rendezvous at the Wembley Stadium**

_Tammy: When we got to the stadium, the helicopter was there, waiting for us. Well… That's what we thought, but that's when Flynn pointed his gun at us._

''Where are the others?''

_Tammy: I took a deep breath and the few seconds I held it in felt like hours. It was as if his question had awoken the distress that was, until then, lying dormant in my guts. _

Tammy answered with a shaky and pleading voice: ''It's just us''

Flynn couldn't settle his mind on what to do and, unable to pull the trigger on two innocent children, gave in. He took them aboard and promptly left the ground, Tammy putting a comforting arm around Andy's shoulders.

''We made it, Andy, we made it''

_Tammy: Flynn said we were flying south__ towards Europe, where it would be safe. We flew over a couple of cities and villages before we reached the water. They were now ghost towns, ruined and abandoned. We could occasionally see the corpses of the infected that had, not so long ago, rampaged these lands. It was truly a pitiful sight. What had the country become but an empty and blood covered land? Those, down there, who were holding on by a thread would surely meet their end soon, would it be from hunger or simply from loss of hope. I pulled my little brother closer to me, trying to convince myself that everything would be fine, that we would be fine. A few hours passed and I felt something growl inside of me: we had not drank or eaten anything for almost two days now. Andy's lips were dried and crackled from thirst. I turned to Flynn and asked: _''Do you have any water? Andy, he... he has to drink something''

_Tammy: Flynn grabbed a bottle from the backpack that was on the seat next to him and handed it to me. Removing the cap, I lifted my brother's chin and put the bottle to his lips. He swallowed with difficulty, looking s__traight in front of him with blank eyes. To see him like this was making me sad, but I could not ask of him to be any different at this particular moment. No one could expect more from a 12 years old that had seen and experienced as much. With a sigh, I turned my head to look into the distance where the coast could be seen, not so far away. I closed my eyes for a moment and felt the cool wind swirling in my hair, brushing against my skin. It somehow comforted me, made me feel like all the fear was being washed away from me. I opened my eyes up and saw the sun, shining bright and warm, on the horizon. I smiled for the first time since the chaos had a care anymore, I brought the bottle of water that I was still holding to my lips and took a long, slow draft. It was refreshing at first but then I felt a burn in my throat. My muscles started shaking uncontrollably after a few seconds and I could hear a deafening ringing in my ears. I started screaming in pain but almost choked on the blood that suddenly filled my mouth. _

''What the…? Oh shit! Oh fuck!''

Flynn yelled as he was reaching for his gun, trying to keep the helicopter on its course.

_Tammy: For some reason, when __the burning sensation passed, everything faded. I was looking at Flynn, at his flesh and felt the urge to know what he tasted like, what he would look like from the inside. In the back of my mind, I could hear my brother scream, but it was of no importance. Then, another scream filled the small cabin; the same horrible sound that I had heard in the tunnels, but there was something different about it this time: _

_I__t was coming from me._

_

* * *

_  
Let's just say: Oh crap. Onto the next!


	8. The carrier

''**Jim**: No, no. No, see this is a really shit idea. You know why? Because it's really, obviously a shit idea.'' **– **_**28 weeks later**_

* * *

**Notice**: I do not own any rights to the movies _**28 days later **_or**_ 28 weeks later_ **

* * *

**28 weeks after the original Outbreak, on the coast of Europe**

(Spoken in French) ''Lionel, look! It's a little boy!''

The lady ran towards the inanimate body while her husband, a hand placed on his forehead to hide the sun from his eyes, was looking at a pillar of smoke that could be seen a couple hundred of meters away.

When Tammy had turned, Flynn was trying to reach for his gun, but it was already too late. She had attacked him ferociously, clawing and biting at his face with infinite rage and, as the helicopter lost its balance, Andy had been thrown off his seat. With nothing to hold onto, he quickly sled on the floor and was sent for a plunge in the dark, cold water under. The helicopter stayed in the air for a while, still heading for land, but as soon as Flynn had changed as well, the nose of the flying machine tipped down and, with an explosion, crashed in a large wheat field. The waves of the ocean had pushed Andy's body towards the shore from where you could see a small, peaceful village. Some farmers and shop keepers, curious and worried, had been drawn outside by the tremors of the explosion and an elderly couple, their cottage being the closest to the beach, had noticed a frail figure laying in the sand.

(Spoken in French) ''Lionel! Come quickly! We have to help him. He must've been in that thing!''

The old woman was running as fast as she could and kneeled in the water besides Andy. Her husband soon joined her and, kneeling as well, put a finger to the boy's neck.

(Spoken in French) ''I can feel his pulse Marie, go get the doctor!''

As the lady got up and went back to the village, Lionel removed his hat and lifted Andy's chin. Taking a quick look inside his mouth to make sure nothing was stuck, he crossed the fingers from both his hands and, gently but firmly, started performing CPR. After pushing a couple of times on the boy's chest, he leaned down and blew some air into his mouth. Lionel lifted his head back up and crossed his fingers once again to push, but stopped his movement abruptly. The old men grabbed his throat with a hand as he felt something burning inside of him: it was something he had never felt before, something harsh and dry. It only took a few seconds before he was filled with pure hate. He looked down at the young boy who had now opened his eyes, but ignored him completely and jerked his head to the left. He knew, instinctively, that what he wanted was that way; he wanted blood, he wanted to hear the suffering, pain, fear... Lionel got back on his feet and started running effortlessly towards the village, soon catching up with Marie. She was pulled to the ground and her screams echoed in the air as the grass and sand got stained with red.

It was not long before the whole village was in panic: Lionel had been the first, but then there was two, then four, then ten... Only a few had made it out in time and were fleeing to the nearest city. It took only a couple of hours for the virus to spread further into the country and a couple of days for it to look pretty much like the United Kingdoms had looked about 28 weeks before that. The outbreak was there again and there still wasn't anything that anyone could do to stop it.

* * *

And here we go again -.- Onto the next!


	9. This time, it's war

''Cracked eggs, dead birds scream as they fight for life.  
I can feel death, can see its beady eyes.  
All these things we'll one day swallow whole and fade out again, and fade out again'' **Street Spirit - Radiohead**

* * *

**Notice**: I do not own any rights to the movies _**28 days later **_or_** 28 weeks later**_

* * *

**15**** days after the original Outbreak, on the other side of the ocean**

''...evacuation process did not go as well as planned'', a devastated Police Officer tells us. ''We did not have a lot of time to get these people out of there and, with the virus rapidly reaching the check points, we had no choice to leave some behi…''

The man lifted a hand to his face, clearly shaken.

''Excuse me, no more comments…''

The image switched back to the reporter

''As you can see, it is really a terrible tragedy that has befallen on the people of Great Britain''

The camera switched to a pale man holding his crying wife.

''We have family in Manchester… The last time we heard from them, they were saying it was everywhere and that the TV broadcastings had stopped a few hours ago. They were waiting for an evacuation bus to come back to leave town… We hope that…''

Emilie turned the TV off. It had been all over the news for the past week and it fed her nightmares a bit more each passing day. Nicholas kept telling her she should stop watching if it disturbed her that much, but she would not listen. Somehow, despite the fact that it was scaring the hell out of her, she was still drawn to everything that was going on over there. She had to watch, she had to know.

Nicholas, who was working on his laptop, looked at her over his screen and said:

''You really look tired. You should sto…''

''I know'', Emilie interrupted.

Nicholas put his computer aside and got up, a large, dumb smile on his face. Emilie blinked a few times, puzzled.

''…What?'', she said.

Without answering, he started walking towards her, shaking his hips in a poor imitation of Elvis, The King.

''What are you doing?'' She giggled a little and crossed her arms on her chest.

Still not answering, he winked at her and grabbed her hands to force her into a dance.

''How about we order enough food for ten people and play video games all night?'', he said as they started waltzing. Emilie laughed sincerely and intentionally stepped on her pretending Romeo's foot.

''That would be great''

She made an attempt at copying Nicholas's dumb smile and it made him laugh as well.

''That face looks good on you'', he chuckled.

She opened her mouth in an overly insulted way. Taking an exaggerated tone, she said: ''How dare you?''

They both laughed and hugged each other in a tight embrace.

''Thank you'', Emilie whispered in her beloved's ear.

''Anytime. Now, I'm gonna kick your ass at Soul Calibur''. He left her standing there and ran for the video game console.

Emilie squinted her eyes and put her hands on her hips: ''It is war then''

* * *

**28 days after the original Outbreak, ****latest news on the UK's situation**

''...completely isolated. No one is allowed in or out of the country to prevent accidental spread of the virus. Many leading scientists have come up with theories on how all of this could have happened, but no one has got any clear answers so far. The last military officials to have left the quarantined zones are revealing that all of the major cities have been taken over by the infected. They estimate that a low 5.3 percent of survivors are still out there, hiding and praying for rescue…''

Emilie sighed.

_Emilie: Rescue that might never come…_

* * *

Onto the next!


	10. It's not real, It's just a movie

''**Jim**: Do you know what I was thinking?  
**Selena**: You were thinking that you'll never hear another piece of original music ever again, you'll never read a book that hasn't already been written or see a film that hasn't already been shot.  
**Jim**: Um, that's what you were thinking.  
**Selena**: No. I was thinking I was wrong.  
**Jim**: About what?  
**Selena**: All the death, all the shit. It doesn't really mean anything to Frank and Hannah because... Well, she's got a Dad and he's got his daughter. So, I was wrong when I said that staying alive is as good as it gets.  
**Jim**: See, that's what I was thinking.'' – **28 weeks later**

* * *

**Notice**: I do not own any rights to the movies _**28 days later **_or_** 28 weeks later**_

* * *

**5 weeks after the original Outbreak, latest news on the UK's situation**

''…virus has been contained. I have Doctor Rosenberg, a leading scientist in the genetics field, here with me to tell us a bit more about what has happened to the people who were infected. Mister Rosenberg, is it true that the infected are dying of starvation?''

The reporter placed the microphone in front of the scientist's mouth.

''Basically, yes. All that we have got so far are theories. No scientists, no governments have been provided with any samples of this so called virus, but some colleagues and I think, after a complete analysis of the military's reports, that this virus could very well be the result of a modification of the already existing rabies virus. So, theoretically, the infected would still have their original DNA patterns but with a very potent form of rabies''

The scientist removed his glasses and paused for a second.

''Think of it like this: Imagine I would give you an adrenaline shot with effects that would not dissipate over time, then some amphetamine; speed, in another word. Add to that some behavior enhancing drugs, like Prozac, and a good dose of rabies. Can you imagine the results? You would become a pumped up junky that feels no pain, no weariness and, also, feels like a million bucks when beating someone to a pulp. That's pretty much what is happening out there and since rabies is contagious through blood and saliva, you got yourself a nice epidemic. I honestly don't know who could have done something like that, and I truly hope it is not someone I know, but they obviously did not know what they were messing with''

The camera turned back to the much paler reporter.

''S…So, you are saying that even though they get contaminated, they still need to feed like any other human would?''

She put the microphone in front of the Doctor again.

''Yes, pretty much, although the infected don't do so in any kind of conventional way. We are still debating as to determine if they actually are feeding on human flesh...''

Emilie switched channels.

''…sweeps have allowed us to locate some survivors. Air transports will be dispatched with armed units and medics to do some basic blood work before bringing them in a highly secured quarantined zone. So far, our flying and ground units have not encountered any problems and we hope to bring back as many people as possible. We pray for those who have not made it. God bless…''

She turned off the TV and thought aloud:

''So it takes approximately 56 days for those things to die… or, you would have to fatally wound them…''

She shrugged and smiled sarcastically as she remembered the catch phrase of so many zombie movies:

Remove the head or destroy the brain.

* * *

Onto the next!


	11. Back to the roots

''Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison''  
(Oh Lord, Fire by divine power, have mercy) **Elfen Lied – Lilium**

* * *

**Notice**: I do not own any rights to the movies _**28 days later **_or_** 28 weeks later**_

* * *

**6 weeks after the original outbreak, survivors are held in quarantine**

When Jim opened his eyes, he was somewhat light-headed, dizzy. He associated his state with the fact that he cruelly lacked of sleep and food. What they were given in the quarantined complex was, overall, not really that much better than what they have had for the past few weeks while trying to survive. He placed his hands under his head and stared at the ceiling, wandering off in his thoughts. How much he prayed for an enormous slice of steak with mashed potatoes, a fresh orange with chocolate ice cream, a long, hot shower that would run until the water turned cold… In his mind, all of this was years behind, although it had been about two months or so. Soft fingers brushed against his chest and it brought him back down to Earth. He looked to his side and smiled at the sight of the coffee skin. Selena was still fast asleep, laying in the same bunk bed as he was. She was normally sleeping on the bed next to his, but, most of the time, she would have nightmares and seek comfort in his arms. They had grown really close with the passing days and hoped they could start anew once they would leave quarantine. Hannah would come with them, of course, as they were all that she had left now. Jim thought of her as a long lost little sister and wished, with all of his heart, that she would live a long and happy life. It was a good thing that Selena and Hannah were getting along so well. Jim kissed Selena's forehead gently and then got up to go get breakfast. As he was walking towards the cafeteria, he noticed, for the first time, how few of them had managed to stay alive. From an England of 49 million people, they were now a little over 500…

Jim sat down at an empty table with his food tray. This morning, they had eggs, toasts and some bottled orange juice. The portions were very frugal, but at least it was different than last week's canned beans. He looked around him, took a bite from his breakfast and let out a long sigh.

_Jim: Those bloody eggs are cold and they taste like plastic. So much for a rescue_

He took another bite.

_Jim: You'd think they would at least fill the stomach of those who look like they're gonna break in half if you just touch 'em. Bloody army… They'll probably just give 'em shots, as if it would fix everythin'._

He looked at an old man and his wife and wondered how they could have escaped the fate that so many others had fallen prey to. In a way, he was happy that they had not met their end, but it pissed him off that younger people did not have their luck. He hated the thought, but, deep down, he knew that it would not be the elderly couple that would bring new British children. He grabbed a toast from his plate and took a bite.

_Jim: I wonder if Selena's gonna wake up soon…_

He pictured her with a swollen belly and wondered what it would be like to be a father. After all that they had seen, a child would be a symbol of hope, a sign that it was possible to start over.

''Morning Jim!'' Hannah sat in front of him with a big smile on her face.

_**'**_'Hello Hannah. What's making you so happy this morning?'' He put his toast down and smiled back at her. ''You stoned again?''

''Ha. Ha. You're not funny Jim. I'm just happy, that's all, happy that it's all over. Aren't you?''

'''Course I am. I can't wait to get out of this shit hole though'' He grabbed his orange juice - ''Bottoms up!'' – and drank it all.

''Food is cold again?'' Hannah asked even if she already knew the answer.

''Yep'' Jim said as he nodded.

''Bloody cafeterias. Was never good, especially in school'' Hannah shrugged and got up.

Jim did the same and threw the rest of his breakfast in a trash can, leaving the tray on a small counter. They both headed back to the dorms where Selena was now awake.

* * *

**6 weeks after the original outbreak, quarantined zone****, 3 hours after curfew**

Selena got out of her bunk bed silently and walked to Jim's. The hair on her arms rose up as she touched the cold floor with the tip of her toes, but it was nothing compared to the shivers she already had because of her bad dreams. Jim was not sleeping yet and he let her in the blankets. She lied down, facing him, and wrapped a leg around his. She was used to being the strong one, but since the incident at the manor, she had gotten back in touch with her feminine side. She was seeking comfort and protection in his embrace and, secretly, she was also seeking heat, warmth. Selena looked into Jim's blue eyes and whispered:

''Where will we go once we're out of here?'' She slid her fingers gently across his chest, like she usually did.

''I don't know, but we'll manage'' Jim answered as he caressed Selena's cheek lightly.

''I want Hannah to be safe, I want us to be safe…''

''We'll be Lena, we'll be''

Jim brushed his lips against Selena's and she gave him back his kiss with a hint of eagerness pushing through. It was as if she was hungry of him and it was not long before she knew he was hungry too. Jim ran a hand across her back until it reached the curve just above her behind and pulled her against him some more. She had held back her desire for quite some time now and, with a simple kiss, he had shattered all of her patience, all of her control. They were united in an almost complete silence, their sighs covered by the snores of the sleeping. Their bodies became as one, intertwined and shaking, the dim moon light as their only witness. Their eyes met with deep intensity, their breath swirling across each other's faces like a hot breeze. With each thrust, Selena dug her nails in his shoulders a little more and with each push of hips, Jim was tightening his grasp. They moved as one, they lived as one. Selena buried her face in the pillow to muffle her scream and Jim hid his face in her neck, both of them shaking uncontrollably. It was as if a shockwave had passed right through them, driving them over the edge. They merged in a long, loving kiss, panting and worn. Jim felt a tingling on the back of his head and Selena felt the same in her bosom. After a few whispers, a few smiles, they fell asleep, locked in a tight embrace.

* * *

**11 weeks after the original outbreak, the return to ground zero**

_Jim: We've been out of quarantine for about __3 weeks now. Selena and I used all of our savings to get a small apartment in a suburban village. Hannah thinks it's funny cause it looks pretty much like the house we lived in for a while after we left the manor. One thing's for sure, we're not having any canned food. There is a market close by where they sell fresh veggies and fruits. As for meat, we've been limiting ourselves to chicken and fish. I guess we got somewhat ''sick'' of red meat. _

Jim got off his bike and took a moment to feel the breeze. The sun was high up in the sky and birds were singing for those who would listen. With a smile, he grabbed his back pack and got a big envelope out. Tings were going back to normal: Jim had found a job as a courier, just like before, and Selena had put her knowledge to use at the local clinic.

_Jim: With the money we had, we were able to send Hannah back to school and she quickly made some friends. It's not always e__asy since we know very little french, but we manage. _

Jim got back on his bike after the package had been delivered and headed back home.

_Jim: Home. We have a home. We made it. We're safe now._

Jim took a sharp turn left as he had decided to stop by the clinic to see how Selena was doing. He stopped in front of the doors just as she was coming out. There was something different about her today, he thought: her cheeks were a bit flushed and her eyes glowed like they never had before. At the sight of him, Selena smiled ear to ear.

''Had a good day at work Lena?'' Jim asked.

''Jim, there's something I've got to tell you'' she said as she walked towards him excitedlty.

Jim already knew what she was going to say and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, covering her face in kisses.

_Jim: Hope._

* * *

Onto the next!


	12. They were wrong, she was right

''Is this who you are? Some sweet violent urge?  
A weak fallen man with the promise of an end?'' **Fallen – 30 seconds to mars**

* * *

**Notice**I do not own any rights to the movies _**28 days later **_or_** 28 weeks later. **_The company names mentioned in the following are entirely fictional.

The following is the basic text structure that I use in all of my chapters.

_Text in Italic: _character's thoughts.

Normal text: narrating

_**Text in Bold & Italic:**_dialog or outside voice.

* * *

**24 weeks after the original outbreak, latest news on the UK's situation**

…_**begun construction of a safe zone on the Isle of Dogs**__**. It is an island on the East end of London that has only two points of access: a bridge on the east side of the docks and the other one, on the west side. US militaries are very implicated in this project and hope that people will be able to come back to the country in three to four weeks. High security personnel will, of course, be on site 24/7 and assure protection to both maintenance staff and civilians. Here are the comments from **__**Sergeant Stone, who will be leading the troups on the island.**_

''_**The country has been declared free of infection for 6 weeks now and we have worked relentlessly to make sure that the area is clean and viable. We will remain on the island after repopulation only as a prevention force. We strongly believe that the country is now safe and we will gladly welcome the British back home.''**_

Emilie pressed on the remote and the screen went black. She picked up her empty plate and walked to the kitchen, absent-mindedly.

_**The country has been declared free of infection for 6 weeks…**_

She set her dishes down in the sink.

_**Then why do I still feel weird about all this…**_

She opened a drawer, picked up a spoon and put it in her mouth. She then walked towards the freezer, wrapped her fingers around the handle and pulled the door open. She stopped breathing, eyes widened. The spoon fell to the floor. The inside of the freezer was red, blood red, and something that looked like a hand was sticking out of a plastic bag. She slowly let go of the handle and the door shut itself.

_**Emilie… stop that… stop it right now…**_she said outloud.

She shook her head a little then looked in the freezer again: it was white and it was a fish. It was a huge fish sticking out from that bag. She rolled her eyes and grabbed the ice cream and picked up her spoon. She hesitated for a moment.

_**I don't even like fish.**_

She grabbed the bag and threw it in the trash.

* * *

**28 weeks after the original outbreak**

The voice that echoed in Stone's ear was distorted and oddly calm.

_**Sergeant Stone, we are now engaging code red, I repeat, we are now engaging code red…**_

* * *

**28 weeks after the original outbreak, Emilie and Nicholas's apartment**

The news-woman raised a hand to her hear and her face went white as if she had suddenly lost all of her makeup.

_**We will be interrupting this program to show you some images that we received a few minutes ago from our international reporter in France.**_

The picture switched to a woman in front of a webcam. Her hair were tangled and she had obviously been crying. Red lines could be seen on her cheeks and her eyes were puffy. When she started talking, you could hear fear and despair in her voice.

_**''If you get this transmission, please record it. My name is Eliza Townhorn, I am a reporter for NTB news. I am in downtown Paris right now, not quite sure who's apartment this is… ''**_

Some screams and some gun shots could be heard in the background. The reporter started crying again.

**_''Mom, I'm sorry if I didn't visit much since dad died, but it was so hard… I'm so sorry…''_**

The screams seemed to get closer and the reporter dragged a couch in front of the door.

**_''If you get this video, then you know… You know that we have failed. It got out, somehow. We thought it was over, but something happened… Somehow, it got across…''_**

The reporter turned her head around in a panic as some banging could be heard from the door.

**_''We… we failed. I'm not sure how, I'm not sure we can stop it so don't come here, don't even try. If you do, make sure nothing comes out.''_**

The banging got louder and you could see the couch moving slightly behind the reporter.

**_''The virus is back. We… failed…''_**

The woman got up and unplugged the camera. The sound was still on.

**_''You won't get me you stupid fucks!''_**

BANG!

Nicholas covered his mouth with his hand, shocked at what he had just seen and heard. He turned his head around and looked at the bedroom's closed door. Emilie was asleep.

_**Oh my god… She was right…**_

Please feel free to tell me if you find any typo errors or grammar, etc. Since I took so much time to write chapter 11 and 12, I didn't really take much time to read back. If you have any other constructive comments, please feel free to send them :) Hope you like it! Seems a ''Dun dun dun...'' Would be appropriate :P

* * *


	13. The depth of a young boy part 1

''Staring at the sea, will she come?  
Is there hope for me after all is said and done?  
Anything at any price, all of this for you.  
All the spoils of a wasted life, all of this for you.  
All the world has closed her eyes, tired faith, all worn and thin.  
For all we could have done and all that could have been

Ocean pulls me close and whispers in my ear.  
The destiny I've chose, all becoming clear.  
The currents have their say, the time is drawing near.  
Washes me away, makes me disappear.

I descend from grace, in arms of undertow.  
I will take my place in the great below.

I can still feel you even so far away.''  
**Nine Inch Nails - The Great Below**

(Sorry about that, but I just felt that the whole song was a perfect summary of Andy's state of mind. lol Don't go thinking you don't have to read to understand though!)

* * *

**Notice**: I do not own any rights to the movies _**28 days later **_or_** 28 weeks later**_

The following is the basic text structure that I use in all of my chapters.

_Text in Italic: _character's thoughts.

Normal text: narrating.

_**Text in Bold & Italic:**_ dialog or outside voice.

* * *

**28 weeks after the original Outbreak, on the coast of Europe**

_Where am I?_

The sound of waves crashing on the shore could be heard in the distance, the smell of salt floating about.

_Why is it sand that runs through my fingers?_

Andy slowly opened his eyes, flashes of memories rushing in his head: the monster, the fall, the cold…

_**Mom?**_

The sky was of a clear blue, darkening slowly with the hours. Andy didn't know how long he had been there nor how he had gotten there.

_I had a bad dream, mom: I was flying and Tammy was with me. We were getting away from something, but I can't remember what… But then it__ caught up with us, somehow… We got separated and I fell and I fell… It was as if I was gonna fall forever but the water caught up with me, just like the monsters had… _

He closed his eyes a moment and took a deep breath.

_I don't know why, mom, bu__t my chest hurts… I vaguely remember this old man in my dream… He was trying to kiss me, I think, and then he became one of the monsters. His eyes turned red and he was twitching and screaming…_

_**Mom?**_

Andy kept his eyes closed, reaching out to his smiling mother, her hair flying in the summer breeze.

_Mom, why does it feel like you are so far away? Where is Tammy? Where is dad? I wanna go home…_

When he opened his eyes once more, the reality had come back to him like a slap in the face. He remembered what had happened in the safe zone, the people running from the infected, the screams, the sound of flesh being ripped and pierced by the guns. He remembered it all: Doyle, Scarlet, Tammy, Flynn, his dad… The look in Don's eyes when he had held him down in the tunnels… Tears started pouring out as he laid still, a pack of white birds flying high over him. Until now, he had been able to stay strong, more so than most people could have been, but all of that was something of the past. He felt like his hearth had suddenly shattered in thousands of little pieces. Everything he had ever held dear was now gone, most likely forever. He was only twelve years old, but he knew that much. Nothing would ever be the same and he was alone, so deeply alone.

_**Mom…**_

Andy knew she would not answer his call, but it didn't matter. All of his body was shaking from the pain and the cold, the evening wind brushing on his wet clothes. He cried for hours, silently, clawing at the sand and digging, deeper and deeper. He wiped his face with his sleeve, adding more sand to his cheeks rather than removing some, and sat down to look at the horizon. With a little hesitation, he removed a folded picture from his pants back pocket. He lowered his eyes and unfolded the ruffled photo: his mom, dad and sister looked back at him. He kissed each one of them, remembering their laugh, their voice, and then placed them in the hole he had dug. With each grain of sand that slowly buried them, he said good bye, losing a part of himself in the process.

_I love you mom. I love you dad. I love you Tammy. I always will. _

After a moment, he got on his feet and looked to his right: there stood the village, eerie and dark. Andy started walking, listening carefully for any alarming sounds. While making his way to the nearest house, he noticed pools of blood staining sand and grass, sign of the horrors that had taken place earlier. He had seen this before, once, in London, and it made even more terrifying. This virus, this plague, was following him. He finally reached a door, grabbed the knob and turned it slowly, looking inside for any movement: everything was calm and quiet, the weight of tragedy hanging heavy in the air. He stepped in, closed the door and locked it behind him. Andy looked around him, his eyes getting used to the darkness, and noticed he was standing in a small kitchen. He brought a hand to his stomach as it growled of hunger. He had not really thought about it considering the circumstances, but he had then realized how hungry he was. Andy spotted the fridge and walked towards it, his mouth watering at the thought of all the goods it would contain. He wrapped his fingers around the handle, hesitating a moment, then swung the door open. A bright light filled the room and his eyes widened. He pushed the door shut with his whole body and stopped breathing for a moment, still, listening. He stood there, his back against the fridge, blood rushing through his veins, afraid he had caught someone's, or something's, attention. He waited a few seconds, a few minutes… and no sound came to his ears. With a sigh of relief, he went over the counter and grabbed a can opener that was lying there. Andy headed back to the fridge, holding the can opener tightly.

_1… 2… 3!_

He swung open the door once again and, with all the swiftness his arm was capable of, he hit the light bulb, engulfing the room in darkness.

Alright! Consider this chapter as a 13-A cause I'm not quite done yet! You'll be reading some more about Andy very soon! Once again, if you have any comments about the story, the writing, the grammar, please don't hesitate to send me a message. Every of them is greatly appreciated :)


	14. The depth of a young boy part 2

**Notice**: I do not own any rights to the movies _**28 days later **_or_** 28 weeks later**_

* * *

The following is the basic text structure that I use in all of my chapters.

_Text in Italic:_ character's thoughts.

Normal text: narrating.

**_Text in Bold & Italic:_** dialog or outside voice.

* * *

_1… 2… 3!_

He swung open the door once again and, with all the swiftness his arm was capable of, he hit the light bulb, breaking it and engulfing the room in darkness.

Andy's heart jumped when he heard the distinct echo of screams coming from outside. With haste, he started looking around for a place where he could hide, where he would be out of reach. He ran in the hall and looked left and right, trying to figure out which room would offer him protection. He noticed a small rope dangling from the ceiling.

_T__he attic…_

Pulling himself on the tip of his toes and extending his arm as much as he could, he tried grabbing the rope to pull open the trap. His breath growing heavier with panic, he jumped as high as he could, still missing a few inches to reach the teasing string that could ultimately save him. With fear crawling up his body more and more, Andy thought:

_A chair… I need a chair._

Turning around to go back in the kitchen, he stopped dead in his tracks as an urging crack came from the front door: the monsters were forcing it open. Andy bolted towards one of the room and locked himself in. Realizing he was in the master bedroom, he gave a quick glance around, a drop of sweat rolling down the side of his face, and headed for the closet. He opened the door and closed it behind him.

_They'll find you, stupid! Of all the places, you had to get into a…_

Shelves. Andy gave them a quick shake to verify if they would hold his weigh and they appeared to be solid enough. Had he been a couple of years older, it probably would have been the end, but right then, he was glad to be twelve. He climbed up the shelves, hearing the hinge of the front door give up under rage. The monster's steps were loud and hasty, their curt movements knocking off the furniture here and there. As Andy reached the last and highest shelf, the bedroom door swung open. He put some clothes over himself and hugged the wall as much as he possibly could, praying he would be out of sight enough so they would go away. He stopped moving and breathing right as red eyes peeked through the closet door blinds.

_Mom… help me._

The scream would have made him jump had he been anywhere else, but he knew that if he did, it would be throwing himself in the arms of death. Pinching his lips tightly together, he stayed there, stiff, feeling his blood pump in every inch of his body.

The Infected was standing in front of the closet door, all of his senses on alert. He took a long, deep breath, taking in all of the smells that surrounded him, like a hunter following the tracks of its prey. A faint whiff of blood, a silent pounding mixed with the winds from the sea. Someone had been here, had left a shadow of its presence. The monster jerked his head to the side and, with a scream that almost sounded excited, tore his way into the closet as if he would have only ripped a piece of paper. He could smell it -the fear, the pain- and it filled his nose, his mouth.

Tears started pouring from Andy's eyes as the need to breath grew in his lungs, but he felt like letting go would lead to his doom. He could hear the monster growling under him as he sniffed and pulled at everything he could lay his dirty hands on. Anger was building up in the infected chest to the point where it was almost tangible.

The monster screamed.

Andy closed his eyes, his hearth bouncing all the way up to his throat, and took a quick breath. The echo of the high pitched screech had covered every other sound and had it not been for this perfect timing, who knows what could have happened. He fabricated all sorts of scenarios in his mind, from the most horrible to the most miraculous, elaborating upon the possibilities that could have been generated by the sound of air filling his lungs. Andy opened his eyes wide, a delicate thump resonating through the shelf he was lying on. He could not look, but he knew, deep inside his guts, that the monster had slid his fingers near his arm. He felt as if his heart was about to fail him and he prayed, silently, for something, anything, to either save him or, at least, lessen the pain he would be inflicted.

_I'm not ready, mommy__…_

* * *

Whew. That took me some time, didn't it? Let's hope I'm not as busy in the next days or weeks so that I can write some more! Hope you enjoyed!


	15. Too good to be true

In my shoes a walking sleep  
and my youth I pray to keep.  
Heaven send hell away.  
No one sings like you anymore.  
Hang my head, drown my fear  
till you all just disappear.

**Soundgarden – Black Hole Sun**

* * *

**Notice**: I do not own any rights to the movies _**28 days later **_or_** 28 weeks later**_

The following is the basic text structure that I use in all of my chapters.

_Text in Italic: _character's thoughts.

Normal text: narrating.

_**Text in Bold & Italic:**_ dialog or outside voice.

* * *

The infected stopped moving for a moment, his fingers clasped on the shirt covering Andy's face. There was a loud noise outside, a siren echoing in the village's streets, an alarm of some sort. With a burst of anger, the infected screamed, thinking its prey had escaped his wrath. Without hesitation, he turned around and started running, heading out with a blue polo in his hand.

_What the…_ Andy thought to himself, a fresh breeze caressing his now revealed traits.

He vaguely remembered of sirens like that in movies and such: Usually, he believed, they were used to warn people of a coming tornado, hurricane or anything else that Mother Nature could possibly throw our way that was dangerous enough to be deadly. He stayed there, disoriented and shaken by the fact that, somehow, his prayer had been answered. After taking a few deep breaths, he pushed himself up on the edge of the shelf and risked a peek in the, he hoped, empty room. As Andy let out a long sigh of relief, seeing that the room had indeed been deserted, a menacing creak came from under. In a few seconds, he had been thrown to the ground, one of the wood boards hitting the back of his head. His mind went blank.

* * *

**14**** weeks after the original outbreak, Jim and Selena's apartment**

Hannah was sitting on her bed, looking at the sun going down through her window. It was one of these days where everything seemed dark to her eyes, a day where pain and memories came crashing, wave after wave. Her face bore no expression, but there was something in her gaze that was heartbreaking. In a slow movement, she lowered her head and stared at a small red book that was peeking from under her pillow. Caressing its cover with the tip of her fingers, she pulled it out and flipped through the pages. All of them were filled with ink and words, a couple of news articles here and there. Eventually, she came to an almost blank sheet, only a few letters sitting at the top: Dear diary… With a sigh, she grabbed a pen from her night table and pushed it on the paper.

_Dear diary,_

_I skipped school again today. I know I shouldn't because Jim and Selena have done everything they could to give me a normal life_ _since we got out of quarantine, 7 weeks ago, but I just can't bare the looks of others. There is not a day without other students asking questions about what has happened back in the UK. The thing is, I don't want to talk about it. Don't they realize how it feels to relive all of the horrors that I have witnessed; the blood, the screams, the pain? It's still as overwhelming and scary as it was back then when it all happened. Somehow, I feel like I never really left that cursed country… My body is here, but my soul is trapped beneath the corpses._

Hannah paused and looked outside for a few seconds. Then, she looked over the mirror on her desk and stared at her face.

_Every time I look at myself, it's him I see: the sorrow that filled his entire being right before he changed. His sorrow was then replaced by pure hate and it burned my flesh, carved its evil into my heart. I am scarred and weakened, Dad. You were the only one I had left._

A tear dropped on the fresh writing and smudged the ink a little.

_I've been putting on a smile so that everyone else can hope, but deep inside of me, there is complete emptiness. I can't taste food anymore. Flowers have lost their heavenly smell. Everything feels rough to the touch and the colors have lost their charm. Is there something wrong with me or has the world died in my hands? Nightmares are haunting me, day and night and shadows are following my every steps, reaching to drag me back in to darkness._

She looked at the sunset one more time and wrote down these words, wiping a tear laying on her cheek.

_I'm lost without you, Dad. The sunset is red tonight, just like that day._

Someone knocked softly on the door.

_**Food's ready, sweetheart.**_ Selena calmly said.

Hannah took a deep breath, hid the book back under her pillow. She answered back with a fluffy voice, giving herself a last look in the mirror.

_**Coming!**_

* * *

Onto the next!


	16. Ready or not

* * *

Notice: I do not own any rights to the movies 28 days later or 28 weeks later

**Notice**: I do not own any rights to the movies _**28 days later **_or_** 28 weeks later**_

The following is the basic text structure that I use in all of my chapters.

_Text in Italic: _character's thoughts.

Normal text: narrating.

_**Text in Bold & Italic:**_ dialog or outside voice.

* * *

(I had to come up with last names for the characters from _**28 days later**_ because there wasn't any that I could find from the movie's informations. Please don't yell at me! lol)

**18 weeks after the original outbreak, Jim and Selena's apartment**

Selena was sitting on the couch in the living room, watching some show or another on TV. Lately, she had been particularly attracted to the food shows, with chefs running around the kitchen making meals you could only dream of affording. She was sitting there, drooling and caressing her swollen stomach as the urges and cravings grew stronger and stronger. Jim took infinite pleasure in teasing her with the whole thing, calling her, sweetly, the Bottomless Pit.

_**Morning love**__**.**_ Jim said as he kissed the top of her head.

_**Morning Jim. Can you bring me the ice cream please?**_ Selena responded.

Jim giggled.

_**You want ice cream at 8 in the morning?**_

_**Yeah, I feel like it. Don't know why…**_She said with a smile that clearly stated she knew exactly why.

_**Alright. I'll bring it right out.**_ He said while heading to the kitchen.

Once he got there, he opened the freezer only to notice that the ice cream jar lied empty on the counter.

_**Lena, you finished it already, you Bottomless Pit.**_ He laughed.

_**Awww… Bloody hell. Alright, I'll just go get some more at the store. Do we need anything else?**_ She asked while getting up.

_**No I think tha…**_

The phone rang. Jim walked to the phone and picked up the receiver.

_**Hello?**_

(Spoken with a very intense french accent) _**Hello, is this Mister Jim Langley?**_

_**Yes. Who is this?**_ Jim asked with curiosity.

_**My name is David **__**Deneuve; I'm the principal at Ombrosa Bilingual International College. I was calling to inquire about Hannah; we were simply wondering if there was any chance of her recovering before the end of the semester. If not, I am afraid she will be coming back too late to catch up with the classes.**_

Jim's jaw fell heavily and he looked at Selena who was joining him in the kitchen.

_**Who is it?**_ She whispered.

Jim gestured towards her to wait a minute.

_**I'm sorry what do you mean ''recover''?**_ He asked after a moment.

Selena looked at Jim and wondered what was going on. She could see many emotions crossing his face as he listened to the person on the other end of the line: he looked angry at first, then deeply disappointed. After a few minutes, the conversation came to an end and Jim hung up. He turned around and looked at Selena.

_**We have to talk. It's Hannah…**_

Just as he said that, Hannah walked into the room, still half asleep.

_**Who was it?**_ She yawned.

* * *

**20 weeks after the original outbreak, ****Therapist's office**

When Hannah sat down on the large leather couch for the first time, she couldn't help but think that all of this was completely absurd. She knew that she was having a hard time letting go, but she was well aware of it and didn't need some random man or woman roaming the realms of her mind to tell her what she already knew. It took but a few minutes for her to realize she was not as strong as she though she was: after petty introductions, Janette, the lady that had been assigned to her, had pressed the right buttons on the first strike.

_**Do you blame yourself for the death of your father, Hannah?**_ Janette calmly asked.

_**Of course not! How could I have prevented it?**_ Hannah responded with anger.

_**Did you feel helpless when it all happened?**_ The therapist continued.

_**Who wouldn't have? My dad got shot by a bunch of crazy army guys that tried to rape me!**_ She held back the tears as the tone of her voice reflected a hint of despair.

_**Why did they shoot your father, Hannah?**_

_**Cause they were fucking mad!**_A tear started rolling down the side of her face.

_**Are you sure that they just did it because they were mad?**_

_**He was infected, but that's no reason to shoot him heartlessly!**_

Janette gave Hannah a motherly look and asked _**What would you have done instead?**_

Hannah opened her mouth instantly but no words came out. She thought it would be the easiest answer of them all, but she blanked completely. Janette carried on.

_**You can't change the past, Hannah, but you have to forge your own future. Your dad loved your very, very much, I'm sure of it, and he would no**__**t want you to feel responsible for something no one had control over: he'd want you to grow, to live your life and make the most out of it.**_

Hannah was crying hard now, remembering the pain, the fear. _**What about those soldiers? You're gonna tell me they're not responsible either? That they did what they did for the sake of humanity?**_

_**No, Hannah. Those men were responsible for their own actions, it's true. What they did to Selena, Jim and you cannot be forgiven, but they were human**__**s. Humans have a tendency to take bad decisions when put in a desperate situation. What the United Kingdoms have been through during those weeks is atrocious and no one, absolutely no one that has survived this infection has come back unchanged. Days like those have a way of twisting your mind and your heart, but you must not let all of it defeat you.**_

When the meeting ended, Hannah's eyes were puffy and red, but she felt lighter. Although a lot of questions were still lurking in the back of her head, she saw a light at the end of the tunnel, a way of freeing herself, her spirit, from the nightmares.

* * *

**24 weeks after the original outbreak, Jim and Selena's apartment**

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been about a month since they've declared the UK free of infection. Yesterday, on the news, they announced the construction of a safe zone in London, on the Isle of dogs; they say they'll be able to bring people back to the country really soon and start repopulating. When they heard, Jim and Selena looked at each other and their faces said: We're not going back. So, I guess we're not going back! __Free of infection… Yeah, right.__ We've managed to put all that happened behind us, we've learn to cope with the occasional nightmare, so, I ask, why in bloody hell would we go back there? Plus, they say flying is not good for pregnant women… And I would not like the idea of living with military again… And I don't think Jim would like it either… nor Selena for that matter.__ Plus, how can they be sure the country is free of infection? It's a COUNTRY for crying out loud. They certainly did not have the means to check each and every corner in just a couple of weeks! Bullocks.__ Our home is here now and we're not going back, we're not going anywhere._

* * *

**28 weeks after the original outbreak, Jim and Selena' apartment**

The television was on and the man reading the news looked grim and spoke really slowly.

_**We interrupt your daily program to announce some very worrying news. We have received an exclusive footage from an anonymous civilian located in the north of Europe. What you will see could be very disturbing to some of the viewers. Here is the footage which was taken just a few hours ago.**_

The screen switched to what seemed to be a video taken from a cell phone. There was a young man walking towards what looked like a crashed, burning helicopter. A female voice spoke.

(spoken in french) _**Don't go too close, it could blow up…**_

(spoken in french) _**It blows in movies, Julie, don't worry. Look, there's someone still in there! **_yelled the young man.

(spoken in french) _**Come on, let's go get some help, Julien!**_ said the girl while moving away.

The cell phone camera turned around: the ocean could be seen at the end of a golden field then the image went black. A few seconds passed and then it came up again.

(spoken in french) _**Oh my god! What the fuck is going on?**_ said Julie with a shaking voice.

(spoken in french) _**I don't know but we have to get the hell out of here. Will you stop filming? Come on!**_

The camera turned and pointed at an old lady covered in blood. Her head was twitching left and right. A man approached her and asked if she was alright and at the moment, she ran towards him and jumped on him. The man fell to the ground and started yelling in pain as the lady clawed at his face. She threw up all over him and started running after another one. Julie continued filming the laying body as Julien pulled on her arm. The man coughed a couple of times then his legs started twitching, then his arms… Screams were starting to spread, just like the virus.

(spoken in french) _**Fuck! Let's get out of here! Now!**_ Julien yelled.

The cell phone fell to the ground but was quickly picked up. It filmed the asphalt for a moment then the interior of a car and then switched off.

The news man popped back on the scream but none of Jim, Selena or Hannah were listening anymore. Jim got up, his traits hardened by fear of the inevitable, and he walked towards the back of the apartment. He grabbed a key from his pocket and unlocked the storage room. Jim switched the light on and grabbed a pad that was hanging on the wall.

_**Selena, Hannah. Take the car, go to the shop and get as much supply as possible while panic has not taken over yet. The money is in the safe. Now**_

Jim looked down at the pad and read_**.**_

_Bottled water, 12 crates._

_Water filter_

_Plastic containers_

_Canned food: vegetables, fruits, soups, etc._

_Dry food: rice, pasta, cereals, etc._

_Portable electric stove, portable gas stove_

_Medical kits_

_Bicycle-powered generator_

_Gas generator_

_20 gallons of gas_

_Batteries, full commercial box_

_Rechargeable electric lamps_

_Lumber_

_Bricks_

_Mortar_

_Tool kits_

_Emergency flares_

_Rifle rounds_

_Shotgun shells_

_Pistol rounds_

_Telescopic sight_

_Night vision scope_

_Laser sights_

_6 machetes_

_Silencers_

_Hygienic supplies_

_Sheets_

_Clothes_

_Diapers_

_Baby powder, 3 crates_

_Powdered milk, 12 crates_

The list got on and on and the large room was filled with everything that was written down on it. Jim and Selena had accumulated supplies for months in the eventuality of another outbreak and this was it. The infected would be back, but this time, they were ready for a siege.

* * *

Were getting to the interesting part now!


	17. And so it came

Come ride with me through the veins of history.  
I'll show you how God falls asleep on the job.  
And how can we win when fools can be kings?  
Don't waste your time or time will waste you.  
No one's gonna take me alive, the time has come to make things right.  
You and I must fight for our rights, you and I must fight to survive.

**Muse – Knights of Cydonia**

* * *

**Notice**: I do not own any rights to the movies _**28 days later **_or_** 28 weeks later**_

The following is the basic text structure that I use in all of my chapters.

_Text in Italic: _character's thoughts.

Normal text: narrating.

_**Text in Bold & Italic:**_ dialog or outside voice.

* * *

**28 weeks after the original Outbreak, on the coast of Europe**

When Andy opened up his eyes, he felt a long, sharp pain on the back of his head. The throbbing soreness made him so dizzy, so quick, that his stomach turned and he threw up. He didn't have much to regurgitate, but it seemed like the bile would come out forever. After wiping his face with his sleeve, he slowly realized he was not in the house he had passed out in: a cold, loud wind rushed passed his ears and he was moving fast, really fast. He slowly looked up and held his breath for a moment: he did not see a head peaking at the top of the car seat in front of him. At first, in an attempt to rationalize, he thought that the person sitting there must have been small, but then, it came to his attention that it was really small hands he saw holding the wheel.

_A dwarf maybe?_

No. The thought had some humor, but it was very unlikely to be the case. Not without suffering, Andy sat up, a hand reaching for the back of his head: it had been bandaged in a very primitive sort of way, with rags and duct tape. It took some time for his eyes to get completely used to the intensity of the light, but once his vision cleared up, he risked a peek at the driver. The boy must not have been much older than Andy; he was sitting on a couple of pilled up phone directories and used a piece of wood to reach the gas pedal.

_**How long have I been out?**_ Andy asked hesitantly.

The boy turned his head in surprise and then smiled gently.

_**Who are you?**_ Andy asked with a bit more insistence.

Again, he got a gentle smirk and a nod as an answer.

_**Do you speak English?**_

At least, the young boy had understood that much for he shook his head to give the negative. He smiled once more and turned his eyes back on the road. Andy sat back and took a deep breath. Was this boy alone? How had he dragged him, let alone put him in the car by himself? He turned that question in every possible way, trying to figure it all out, but never was able to get a plausible answer. After a few minutes of reflection and growing pain, he decided he was better off resting: all answers would come in good time.

* * *

**28 weeks after the original outbreak, Emilie and Nicholas's apartment**

Emilie had been acting up for the past few days and Nicholas was getting mentally and physically tired by all of it. He had tried to reason with her, telling her over and over that there was nothing to worry about, that an ocean, no less, was in between them and the epidemic. Nothing would do; she continued stocking and pilling up anything from non-perishable food to any available close combat weapons; being a sword collector had had its advantages. Of course, all of the weapons were now sharpened and read to use and it made Nicholas all the more nervous.

_**Em, don't you think you have enough, **__**sweetie?**_

_**Nicholas, I already told you a couple of times now and you should start to get it into your head: **__**for one, I have a bad feeling about all of this and two, better safe than sorry.**_

Nicholas didn't find anything to respond to that and figured it would be best to shut it. Emilie was still watching the news, day after day, taking notes and marking maps. Somehow, she was convinced that something bad would come out of all of this and she refused to be caught empty handed or unprepared. Since longer than she could remember, she knew this day would come; it was as if all of her being was conscious that one day, she would have to confront the horrors of men.

**28 weeks after the original outbreak, Jim and Selena's apartment**

* * *

It didn't take the trio long to get everything ready: Jim, Selena and Hannah were making sure that this time, they'd have to suffer no loss. While people tried to evacuate, tried to escape, the small reconstituted family prepared for war. Everything was planned and organized for any possibilities but two: death and infection were not options. The first step was to isolate the floor they were on. Considering there was only their apartment upstairs, it would not be too hard to accomplish. After Selena and Hannah came back with all the supplies they had money for, Jim started pounding the stairs with a sledgehammer and an axe. Meanwhile, Selena was making sure every weapon they had was ready to use. Hannah went around the apartment, blocking every window with large, black cardboards: to avoid getting any attention from the infected, they had to make them believe no one was there. When dawn came the next day, Jim, Selena and Hannah all stood up in front of the refrigerator, staring at a colorful calendar holding on the door with smiling faces magnets. After a few seconds, Hannah grabbed a red marker hanging from a string, popped the cap and drew an ''X'' over Wednesday.

She whispered _**Day one…**_


	18. Interlude part 2

Hi!

It's been such a long time since I checked things up around here! I think it goes back to like... a year and a half ago or so.

Well, I'm back!

some of you will be glad to know that I've decided, now that I got a bit of free time on my hands, to re-work some of the chapters (don't worry if you have already read them, nothing will be changed except for some grammar stuff here and there and things of the sort). I am also working on the next chapters! :D

I'll probably be re-working my format as well, to make sure that it is not confusing with the **Bold** things and the _Italic_ things, etc.

Hope I can keep things up this time!

Cheers!


End file.
